


until we meet again

by yeolissoft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, AlphaxAlphaChallenge, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Memories, Sad Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: They were supposed to have more time.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1, flashfics





	until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little flash fic for the strawberry moon fest c:  
> I'm sorry this ended up being so angsty. 
> 
> Also please be careful: TW for suicide (even though I would never write stuff like that in detail)
> 
> Thank you and have fun reading my story. ♡

Memories were scattered all over the floor. Colorful and frozen in time.

And yet they were Baekhyun’s biggest enemy. 

He kept staring at them, his eyes tired and missing all the light that once was there. Looking at all the little polaroids in front of him made him feel something. One picture even brought a smile to his face. A very small smile, barely even there. And still, it was the first real one in weeks.

He reached out to pick this special polaroid up and maybe feel something more. Oh, he missed these big, soft eyes — missed the look full of love and the way they would sparkle when he was happy. 

Chanyeol was always his happy place. They grew up together, immediately clicked even more when they both presented as alphas. Attached to one another's hip, it was always them against the universe. Chanyeol listened to him when no one else did, held him close when he had another bad dream and he cared. He cared so much and made Baekhyun feel loved, bathing him in his attention.

He kept telling him that it was meant to be; that they were meant to be.

With a little thud the polaroid fell on the floor and one second later Baekhyun's knees followed, while he hunched over and cried into his hands. For the first time since _it_ happened he let his feelings flow out, feeling all the pain crashing down on him. 

Crying used to scare him. An alpha doesn’t cry! An alpha has to be strong at all times! But an alpha was also not supposed to fall in love with another alpha. And yet, that’s exactly what he did. The rules were there for a reason but Chanyeol made him believe it was so easy to break them. He actually wanted to go against the cruel system and love his beautiful alpha, and _be loved._

They were so young and reckless. Baekhyun should have pushed Chanyeol away when he dipped his head down to kiss him in the middle of the street or when he held his hand in school. But he never did. He was a fool for him.

Their love was like a bright flame. Warm and essential for living — beautiful but so dangerous. 

The night they took his love away from him he was busy with work, not knowing he was about to lose his everything. The thought of what would have happened if he picked up his phone still haunts him every waking second. Maybe Chanyeol would be right by his side and they would look through the pictures together. Baekhyun would make a silly joke and Chanyeol would laugh like he always did. He would hold him close while his coffee and vanilla scent would make him feel grounded and at home.

And Baekhyun would tell him how much he loved him. 

By now his knees had began to hurt but Baekhyun couldn’t care less. He felt like he deserved the pain. With a little sigh he stood up again, the special polaroid in his hands again. Staring down at all the other beautiful memories he made the decision that, yes, this picture was his chosen one. It was gorgeous, just a snapshot of Chanyeol smiling into the camera. 

Baekhyun still remembered this specific day. It was his birthday and Chanyeol had bought him 99 roses. Later this night he went down on one knee for him. On this little picture his fiancé was glowing with pride because Baekhyun had said yes. Of course he had, even though they weren’t sure where and when this would even be possible for them, he wanted nothing more than to marry his mate. 

They were supposed to have a future, maybe adopt one or two pups. 

_They were supposed to have more time._

The faint noise of running water made him snap out of his trance and when he looked down at his feet again, there was already water all over the floor. Stupid, he thought and made his way to the bathroom. What a stupid thing to leave the bath water running while he got lost in his thoughts. Now someone else was gonna have to do more work than necessary. He felt sorry for them.

With a small sigh he turned off the tab and shut the door. Then he slightly dipped his hand into the water. It was warm, how lovely — Baekhyun was longing for just a little more warmth. 

Still in his clothes he sat down in the bathtub and felt himself smiling once again. The polaroid clutched to his chest, he let his head fall back hitting cold tiles. 

The last time he used this tub he wasn’t alone. He sat in between two strong legs while his mate was singing a song he hadn’t heard before. A sad tune with hopeful undertones.

_"Swim with me_  
_I think I could see the beach_  
_I know what's underneath_  
_I need you here with me_  
_But we're out in the open_  
_Swim with me_  
_I think I could see the beach_  
_Just don't look underneath us_  
_I need you here with me, but we're out in the open"_  


“You’re a sap, you always love these emotional songs.”, he giggled when he received a kiss on the head and Chanyeol’s arms tightened around his middle.

He never used the bathtub again after it happened and kept the shower curtains neatly in front of it to shield him from his enemy — the memories. 

When he opened the curtains again about an hour ago they hit him like a train. Memories of them cuddling while bubbles were all over them or of him being loved by Chanyeol in the strongest way there is. He had always planned to collect even more memories. Baekhyun was obsessed with them. 

Humming the song his fiancé sang all these weeks ago, he reached for the utensils he carefully placed there beforehand. And when Baekhyun took his last few breaths, it felt like he could see clearly again. The dark and sad mist that was blocking his view was finally gone. 

Two big, strong arms were holding him close, he was sure about it. Looking up, there was his beautiful fiancé and finally Baekhyun felt happy again. Chanyeol was smiling down at him, this bright and beautiful smile. Shining like nothing he had ever seen before. And then he spoke up and Baekhyun saw his lips moving:

_"Until we meet again my love."_

**Author's Note:**

> The song Chanyeol sang was 'The Beach' by The Neighborhood and I listened to it on repeat while writing. It basically gave me the idea and the inspiration. Hope you enjoyed it a little. ♡
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeolissoft)


End file.
